Brandenburg (Friedrich Wilhelm I)
Brandenburg led by Friedrich Wilhelm I is a custom civilization mod by Urdnot_Scott, with contributions from TarcisioCM and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Brandenburg The story of Brandenburg's meteoric rise from a hastily assembled march on the edge of christendom, to the foremost state of German politics is so interesting chiefly because it didn't rely on luck or a wealth of natural resources - not on surprise marriages, accidental discoveries or convenient placement. It relied almosty entirely on grit, discipline and hard, hard work. Brandenburg's armies propelled the tiny march to the forefront of European politics, eventually taking the title of 'Prussia' and unifying the German states into an Empire that would tear Europe to pieces (albeit, it did tear itself apart in the process, but its all still mighty impressive) Friedrich Wilhelm I Frederick William I, German Friedrich Wilhelm I (born August 14, 1688, Berlin—died May 31, 1740, Potsdam, Prussia), was the second Prussian king, who transformed his country from a second-rate power into the efficient and prosperous state that his son and successor, Frederick II the Great, made a major military power on the Continent. Dawn of Man "Margrave, King, Soldier - by any name we greet thee, Frederick William I of Brandenburg. You lead the lands of Brandenburg-Prussia - a small North German state in a sea of small, insignificant nations. Yet, against this, Brandenburg came to dominate the region through its famously potent military and prudent rulers. Upon your ascendence, you sold the horses, jewels and furniture of your fathers reign to enrich the state and invested it back into the military and judicial systems - intending to spend more of your tenure squatting in military camps than basking in opulent palaces. True to this initial commitment you built the Prussian army into the most formidable in Germany, using it to secure Brandenburg's interests in wars with Sweden and Great Britain. Upon your death, Brandenburg had ascended from a minor march in the pantheon of German duchies, marches and principalities into one of central Europe's foremost powers. With this gift, your descendents went on to form the mighty Prussian kingdom which dominated German poltics for centuries, eventually unifying the German people into a mighty Empire. Mighty Soldier-King, the people of your nation cry out for your firm leadership - for a gun in their hands and a marching song upon their lips. Can you be a king with the courage to stand at the head of Europe's greatest weapon, and a margrave with the strength to turn that weapon on those who deserve it? Can you throw aside decadence and profligacy in exchange for blood and steel? Can you build a civilisation to stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Well met! Apologies for the furnishings around here, I had to get rid of most of the gaudy furniture and gilded statues in order to actually run my country - not everyone has the fortitute to put aside such pleasures for a stable realm and a glorious future. Nice crown, by the way." '''Defeat: '"Interesting - I'd been wondering if stupidity, a general disregard for human life and the kind of recklessness that only comes with ignorance could work together as a cohesive military tactic. This defeat has proved that, yes, it can. Enjoy your 'victory'." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Capital *May only be enacted once per game |costs = 1_Faith Gold *2 Magistrates. |rewards = A Golden Age begins *Become known as 'Brandenburg-Prussia' *Barracks, Armouries and Military Bases yield an additional +50% Experience to trained units, plus 1 Happiness.}} Capitals *May only be enacted once per game |costs = 1_Num Culture |rewards = Courthouses are built 50% faster *Receive 2 magistrates.}} Full Credits List * Urdnot_Scott: * TarcisioCM: * Darth_Kyofu: Category:All Civilizations Category:Germany Category:Urdnot Scott Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Central Cultures